


Hallelujah

by HeyJudeLetItBe



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Angst, BBC, Complete, M/M, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJudeLetItBe/pseuds/HeyJudeLetItBe
Summary: "I think he'll marry John." Michael said in a sure voice. "Well I think he'll marry James." Lucifer challenged. This argument went on for awhile"Let's make a deal. Which ever one of us is right, gets to be head angel." Michael stuck out his hand. Lucifer thought about for a second then shook his hand."Let the batter for Sherlock's hand begin."





	1. Part 1

"Tell me the story of Uncle Sherlock. Please, Daddy?" Riley begged her father. Mycroft sent a look at his husband Greg asking "do you think it's okay for her?" 

Greg nodded with a smile "she's 13. I think it will be fine." Mycroft nodded "get comfortable you two it's gonna be a long story." Greg turned off the TV as Riley got drinks and snacks. As they all got comfortable Mycroft started his story. "It all started with two nosy and bored angles." 

[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

"What can we do Michael?! I'm bored!" Lucifer shouted. Michael rolled his eyes "Let's go see what the humans are doing today? Have some fun with them." Lucifer nodded and they popped down to Earth. 

_________

 

"Sherlock! Come out and play!" John yelled at his window. Sherlock smiled and opened it "be right out. Go get James and I'll meet you two at the park!" He yelled closing the window once more. 

John Watson ran next door to Jim's house. He knocked on the door and his mother answered "hello John, looking for James I suppose?" She asked with a smile. John nodded "Jimmy! Door!" Jim came running down the stairs and beamed once he saw John. 

"Be back in time for Tea please!" Jim's mum called as he walked away with John. "We are meeting Sherlock at the park." Jim nodded as the two boys walked down the stairs "race you to the slide!" 

Giggling the two young boys raced to the slide doing everything in their power to keep the other from winning. John won because he was the fastest of the three boys. 

"I thought you two would never show up." Sherlock teased. John and Jim rolled their eyes and started up the slide. 

________

 

"They are all gay." Lucifer said matter of factly as they watching the three boys playing from a distance. "I know. Which one do you think Sherlock will marry?" Michael said with a smile. "I say James." Michael shook his head "I disagree, I say John." 

"Wanna bet on it? Winner gets to lead Father's army." Lucifer put out his hand. Michael let out a scoff and shook his little brothers hand. 

______

 

"And thus the greatest bet in history was made." Mycroft said smiling at his daughter and Husband. 

"Well, go on I want to know what happens! Are you in this story to dad?!" Riley asked, curiosity in her eyes. "We both are, but that's for a later part in the story." 

_____

 

"Do you two want to come over for tea?" Sherlock asked after about an hour. "Sure my Mum won't mind." John said with a smile as he pushed Sherlock on the swing. 

"Well then let's go." Sherlock said walking with Jim and John following him. Once they arrived at Sherlock's house Mycroft was there with tea on the table. "Where's Mum and Dad?" Sherlock said taking off his black trench coat. 

"They went out. I set out four will that be enough?" Mycroft asked. Sherlock nodded and they all sat down for tea. After much giggling and joke telling, it had grown into late afternoon. 

"That was nice but I better get home, I've got football practice at a quarter three." John said thanking Mycroft once more and leaving. 

Jim followed soon after "my mum will be worried if I don't get back soon. I'll see you." 

"Sherlock we've got news." His mum and dad said walking through the door just as Jim left. "What is it?" He asked looking at his older brother. Mycroft just shrugged. 

"We are sending you to a boarding school in America. You leave in a week." His mother said matter of factly. 

Sherlock ran upstairs shouting obscenities at his family. He slammed the door and sat on his bed. "Bloody hell!" He shouted. "How am I going to tell Jim and James?" He asked himself.  

 

The next week Sherlock procrastinated telling James and John he was leaving until the very last minute. 

"There's something I need to tell you both." He said as they walked to no specific place the day before Sherlock was supposed to leave to America. "My parents are sending me to boarding school in America and I leave tomorrow." 

John and Jim stopped dead in their tracks. "What?!" John shouted. "Why?!" Jim asked. "My parents think it will turn me into a proper man. I'll be back though." 

The next day all three boys where up early and met at the park for one last play before Sherlock left. 

Time passed to quickly and soon the boys where at the train station. "Sherlock I have something for you." John said with a sad smile. "What is it, John?" Sherlock asked. 

John handed him a long navy blue scarf "it's just something I saw and you know." Sherlock hugged John "I love it. Thank you." 

"I also got you something." Jim handed Sherlock a box. It was fairly large and had hold in it. "What is..." Jim cut him off "open it Sherl." He said. Sherlock slowly opened the box. He saw a black rabbit. It was a baby and had a red satin string around his neck. Attached to the string was a plastic heart that read remember me Sherlock~JM<3 

Sherlock nearly burst into tears. "I'm gonna miss you so much." He hugged his two friends. They heard the train whistle blow "I have to go now. Just remember that I'll always come back!" He yelled running onto the train. 

The time Jim and John had to spend without Sherlock they grew more and more apart. John's parents forced him to join the football team and focus on nothing but that. 

Jim on the other hand started spending more and more time inside his room and as he got older he was less and less seen. He had people doing everything for him. 

Then high school came and without word from Sherlock Jim and James stopped talking to each other all together.   

John was mr. Popular. Everyone loved him and even though he didn't to be the center of attending he was. He was the football captain and was best friends with Greg Lestrade, who was rumored to be sleeping with the Principal, Mr. Mycroft Holmes. 

Jim on the other hand was a loner with only two 'friends.' He kept to himself and had ever since Sherlock left. His boyfriend was Sebastian Moran who followed him like a hawk. They where never apart. The other was Molly. A cheery little thing who, for God know why, though the world of the little man. 

It was John's final game of his high school career. This game was what his future rested on. This game Jim happened to be drug to by Molly and Sebastian. 

This was the game that Sherlock came to see. For the city's golden family's younger son was back.  


	2. Part 2

John had played his hardest at that game. He knew his fate was resting on his shoulders and he didn't want to let his patents down, no matter how much he disagree with them or how much they disapproved of his life style choices. 

Jim on the other hand sat to the top of the bleachers hating life and wanting nothing more than to go home. 

Sherlock was just happy to be home. It felt nice to be back in the place he spent his carefree childhood years. America had changed him though. It had turned into a sociopathic genius that only cared about two things. John Watson and Jim Moriarty.

[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}  
After the football game John was the last one left in the changing room. 

Sighing he slipped on his shirt and turned to be greeted by a face full of a coat. 

"Hello, John." A smooth deep voice said. Confused John backed away a little and looked up. "Sherlock?" John gasped. He nodded. 

"Sherlock!" John yelled launching himself at his childhood best friend. "Bloody hell I've missed you!" Sherlock caught him with ease and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. 

"Bloody hell...... It's Sherlock Holmes. I figured you'd be in here. I've missed you, you know." The Irish voice of Jim Moriarty sounded from behind them. 

Sherlock let go of John and ran to hug Jim. "I've missed you too, Rabbit." Jim scrunched his nose up at the nickname and hugged him back. 

"Well we have a lot of catching up to do. Everyone is going back to my parents to celebrate my return. You two are coming. I'll call a cab." Sherlock rambled and then walked out holding his phone. 

"It's been awhile, Jim." John said as he tied his shoes. Jim nodded "That is has." They fell into an awkward silence until Sherlock came back "it will be here in ten minutes." 

"I'm going to go make a phone call. I'll be back." James said exiting the locker room.

"Hello." Answered the man Jim had called. 

"Sebby, I'm going to Sherlock's tonight. I'll be home late. I expect you to wait up. We have stuff to do when I get home." 

"Ok, Love. I'll see you when you get home."

Hanging up the phone, Jim went back to where his two childhood best friends where talking about an American TV show called Unnatural.

"Simon is so in love with Luci!" John smiled at Sherlock. Shaking his head, Sherlock countered "Nope. Simon loves Gabe." James coughed "We all know the the OTP of the show is David and Cas. Anywhore, I think the cabs here." 

The three boys walked out of the small locker room laughing and pushing each other just as they did when they where little. The past 10 years had seemed to be erased from their memories. For one small fragment of time, everything that had happened to they seamed to be erased. They where happy in that small moment time allowed, but it was just the calm before the storm. 

 

Lyrics Of The Chapter:   
"I don't wanna move on, but I don't want to stay here. And if my life is a line, all I see are the angles..... Don't wanna go back in time and I'm afraid of the future. Just wish everything worked, how I imagined it used to."~ When Everything Was What It Was. By The Belle Brigade.


	3. Part 3

"As I said before, nothing can last forever. The happy, calm time Sherlock, John, and Jim had lasted all of two days." Mycroft started. 

"What happens?" Riley whined. "All in good time love." Greg shushed as Mycroft stated the story once more. 

___________

 

"Sherlock you do realise that you have two boys madly in love with you?" His mum started as they where unpacking his things. 

"Do not. Who?" Sherlock's curiosity got the better of him. "John and Jim. Don't hurt them." She warned beiges taking his dirty things down to be washed by Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock pondered what his mother had said all night. Tossing and turning. He then heard something hit his window. The sound was one that was ground into his mind. He had heard it so many times before all those years ago.

He looked out the curtains and saw Jim Moriarty standing outside. "Coming in?" Sherlock smiled opening the window enough for the small man to fit through. 

"Is it just me or has the window gotten smaller?" He smirked sitting next to the large man.

"What did you do with life after I left? I know that you and John drifted apart, you felt cheated and alone. You have a boyfriend. He's a lot bigger than you. You use power to try to escape what you feel inside am I right?" 

Jim marvelled at the man.he slowly nodded "yeah. How in bloody hell did you do that?" Sherlock smiled "the science of deduction." 

"Well once you left John stopped talking to me and became best friends with Greg and left me alone. I didn't know your address in America so I couldn't write you. Anyway I started smoking and drinking to make me forget. I needed something stronger. Drugs was the only thing left. I'm dating Sebastian Moran, but my heart belongs to another." 

"Who?" Sherlock asked in all seriousness. "Somebody." He answered in a sad tone. 

"Do I know him?" Jim nodded. Sherlock leaned in and kissed the smaller man. Slow and sweet. Jim kissed back as sweetly. 

They broke apart and looked at each other. "What was that?" Jim pondered out loud. 

"What you always wanted." Sherlock kissed him once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sherlock?" John asked as he opened the door. "John." He said pushing into the small apartment John has since moved into upon leaving secondary school and waiting for university next month. 

"We need to talk." He said shutting the door and walking into the kitchen "tea?" Sherlock nodded. 

After making the tea John sat across the table from Sherlock.   
"Sherlock, it's time I tell you this. I love you. I'm in love with you." He looked down at his tea not wanting to see Sherlock's reaction. 

Unexpectedly Sherlock climbed over the table and sat in front of John. He cupped his cheek and pulled his face to his, kissing him with passion. 

John kissed back smiling and pulling him down to sit on his lap. "I.....love.....you......to." Sherlock said in between kisses. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"Shit Sherlock!" His mum yelled. "What did you do?! How can you do this?! Two boys in one day!" She yelled. 

"I'm sorry! I'm confused. I love them both! Help!" He whined. "I can't. This one is on you. Follow your heart." She walked out of the room.


	4. Part 4

Dying. 

He was dying. 

Slowly but surely. 

Death was coming to claim him. 

Cough. 

Cough. 

Jim coughed into the tissue he was holding. He slowly pulled it away from his mouth and noticed the Crimson spot in the centre. 

With a deep sigh he wiped his mouth of the blood and checked his phone. 

1 message from: Sherly. 

I'm coming over. Be there in ten minutes. -SH 

Jim replied slowly 

K. See you soon.- xx JM

Jim put on good jeans and and a Fall Out Boy teeshirt as he hears a knock on the door. 

He puts on his fake facade as he opened the door with "hello Sherlock. Long time no see." 

To this Sherlock smiled and kissed him. Without breaking the kiss they made it to the couch. 

Jim pushed the taller man to lay on the couch as he straddled him. "Somebody's happy to see me." He eyed Sherlock's crotch. 

"Maybe you'd better fix that then." Jim didn't have to be told twice. He slowly started grinding them together causing friction at which Sherlock let out a small moan. 

"I'll let you infer what happened after that." Mycroft smiled at Greg and their beautiful daughter. 

She looked confused at what her father left out from the story but pushed him to continue. 

A few weeks passed with Sherlock trying to figure out if he wanted John or Jim. 

"You need to figure this out, Brother Mine." Mycroft said in a silk voice. 

Sherlock whirled around to see his older brother standing in the doorway in a WestWood, pinstriped suit. "It's not that simple." Sherlock sneered. "Not all of us are dating a student." 

"How do you know that?" Sherlock rolled his eyes "it's blatantly obvious. You look at Lestrade differently. You treat him just a bit differently. Everyone else might not be able to tell but I can." 

"Whatever. Just know that you can't have both. Better hurry and choose before you miss the chance." Mycroft warned before leaving gracefully from the room.

Sherlock pondered this all night. Wandering which to choose. By the next morning he still hadn't choose. 

"This is getting interesting." Lucifer smiled at Michael. "You can say that again. Who do you think he will choose?" 

"Only time will tell that brother." Lucifer said. 

"Hello, John." Sherlock's smooth voice filled the room as John turned around and smiled. 

"Sherlock." John smiled and walked over to him. He pulled Sherlock down to kiss him. 

"Do you love me?" John asked as the snuggled on his bed watching Toy Story. 

"Of corse. Your my one and only." Sherlock felt bad for lying but he didn't want to hurt John. 

"Your lying." John said braking away from him. Sherlock sent him daggers. If looks could kill them John would have been a dead man. 

"I'm sorry. What?" He asked rather shocked by John's abruptness. 

"I said that your lying. I can tell." John remained calm. With an eye roll Sherlock muttered "whatever. I'm not lying." 

"There you go again with the lying! I can hear it in your voice! I've only grown up with you Sherlock!" 

"Oh and you know me so well!" Sherlock yelled back. John was now pissed off "yeah I do! Why can't you just tell me the truth?! Do you really not trust me?!" 

"I do!" He yelled back louder. "Then why lie?" 

"Because!" 

"So you just admitted you were lying!" 

Sherlock stormed out of the house slamming the door and going to the car. 

We both said some things,   
I know we never meant.   
And when I slammed   
The door tonight   
You wondered where I went.   
If I know you, your probably   
Wondering what do to.   
Thinking that I'm gone for good. If I know you. 

 

"Is it the end, Dad?" Riley asked sadly. Shaking his head Mycroft said  "not even close. Just a bump in the road." 

 

But if I know me, I'll turn this car around. I won't get halfway through town and I'll be sorry. I'll stop as call and you'll say your sorry to and I'll come running back to you. If I know me. 

Sherlock was driving to fast. Going way over the speed limit. It was pouring down rain for the third time that week. He was pissed and wanted to cool off. 

That's when his phone buzzed.   
He stupidly checked it. A text from Mycroft. Just saying to be carful with John. Sherlock gave a quick response before throwing his phone in the cup holder and looking back to the road. 

To late. 

Death. 

He was dying. 

Slowly but surely. 

Death was coming to claim him. 

 

Sometimes I loose my head,   
Say things to break your heart.   
Forgetting if I lost your love   
It would tear my world apart.   
If I know you,   
You didn't mean and single word you said.   
Truth be told your dying, crying, lying there in bed.   
If I know me. I'll turn this car around.   
I won't get halfway through town and I'll be sorry.   
I'll stop and call.   
And you'll say your sorry too   
And I'll come running back to you if I know me.   
And   
I   
Know   
Me.


	5. Part 5

"This is bad." Michael paced around Heaven. With a small chuckle Lucifer set a hand down on his lovers shoulder. "Calm down! It will work out and if it doesn't then we will find another way." 

Michael nodded not really convinced "fine. Let's see how this plays out." 

John Watson sat on his queen bed. Eyes red, and hair a mess. He had just been crying. Thinking he had lost Sherlock forever. He knew that what he said was a mistake and he regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth. 

Jim Moriarty coughed harder and once he had stopped he wiped his mouth clean of the crimson, sticky, iron smelling substance. With a small sigh he finished putting on his high class shoes and walked down the small circular staircase. 

"I'm going out, Mum!" He yelled grabbing his keys and walking out the door. 

It was a dark humid night. Warm for London and its surrounding areas. Jim knew exactly where he was going. To find Sherlock. 

"Hello, James." Mrs. Holmes smiled as she saw the teenager standing at her door. With a small smile he asked "is Sherlock here. I've got somethings to discuss with him." 

She frowned a bit and retorted "no he's at John's at the moment." With a nod and a goodbye he started for John's house. 

He took some backroads and shortcuts and finally got to the large house on a large plot of land. He hadn't been here in years. 

Taking a deep breath he walked slowly to the door and knocked lightly. He heard some shuffling before the door opened to reveal a tired, puffy eyed John.

"I need to talk to Sherlock." He said. John shook his head "he's not here. He left about twenty minutes ago. He should be back at his house." 

"Damn it! I was just there." Then he started to notice things. They had been fighting, this explains John's appearance. Knowing Sherlock he stormed out. 

"I'm going to look for him. Come if you want." John thought for a moment before shaking his head "if you find him tell him I'm sorry." John said closing the door. 

All he felt was pain. Searing pain. He'd rather be dead then go through this. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't respond. He tried to move, to get up but his body was dead weight. He tried to scream in pain but his vocal cords wouldn't make to sound. 

"Sherlock?! Oh God!! SHERLOCk!!!??? Help......!!" He then blacked out.

Once Sherlock's parents heard what had happened to their youngest son they rushed to the hospital. Mycroft had also stopped by a few times, but Jim and John stayed their the entire time. Hoping that he would make it through but the chances of that where not good. 

With Jim's tuberculosis getting worse by the day it was probably for the best that Sherlock hasn't woken up yet. 

John was now the only one who was heathy. For now at least. "While your here we could do your check up." A nurse suggested to John. 

With a small nod he went with the nurse to another room as they started his check up. He was perfectly healthy expect for a dark mass in his lungs. 

Upon further examination they discovered it was lung cancer. The thing was that John had never smoked a day in his life. If could just be a pop up thing but it was very unlikely. 

Thinking back on it his sister Harry is a smoker and he used to be very close with her. That is probably where he got it from. Second hand smoke.

"Is everyone in this story going to die?" Riley asked getting slightly annoyed. 

"It will work out love." Greg smiled at his daughter. 

Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street.   
Faster then the wind   
Passionate as sin   
Ending so suddenly.   
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once your already falling through the free fall. 

"Sherlock I love you and when you wake up I hope you say you love me too." Jim whispered as he sat next to the unconscious man. "And if you don't wake up, I'll see you soon. I'll be right after you. Or before. Either way I'm dying. And either way I love you."


	6. Part 6

"Cancer?" John stuttered. The nurse got a sad expression and nodded "how long do I have?" John didn't want to hear the answer but knew he had to. 

"About 2 years at the most." He teared up "ok." With that he went back to the room Sherlock and Jim were in. As he entered Jim looked up and noticed John had be crying and asked "What's wrong?" 

"I have lung cancer. I've got 2 years to live." 

"I'm so sorry, John. I have tuberculosis and it's getting much worse." 

John hugged Jim for the first time in years. "I'm so sorry." Jim nodded and hugged him back. 

A month passed. Jim and John still stayed at the hospital Sherlock. Just as hope was lost something amazing happened. 

"John? Jim?" It was three in the morning so both boys had passed out. Sleeping lightly they flicked on the lights and saw Sherlock sitting up smiling at them. 

"Ok God, Sherlock!" John shouted running over and hugging him. "How long have I been out?" 

"Two and a half months. Sherlock I have to tell you something. Sherly I have lung cancer. I have 2 years left." Sherlock say there in shock for a few moments before the tears that had collected in his eyes fell. 

Both of them saw Sherlock breakdown. Something not many people had ever seen. "You......John." He couldn't get anymore words out.

"That was the night that everyone cried. Nobody could sleep. Nobody could do anything but cry." Mycroft wiped tear that had escaped and continued with his story. 

Sherlock had gotten better and was allowed home. He'd been home for three months so far and Jim finally decided to tell him.

"Sherlock I need to tell you something." Jim stated as they were watching crappy tv. 

"What is it?" Sherlock liked away from the tv and directly at Jim, giving him his full attention. "Sherlock I know I probably should have told you this earlier but better late than never I guess. Well here goes, I have tuberculosis and they've tried everything but there's nothing they can do to save me at this point. Sherlock it's fatal and there is no prediction on when I will take my last breath." Jim ended with tears in his eyes. 

Sherlock looked at Jim with shock. Tears wanted to fall but he wouldn't let them. Not yet. "How long?" He asked already knowing the answer. 

"Almost two years." Jim answers pulling out his phone which had just vibrated in his pocket. 

Jim. It's Sebastian. You know your boyfriend. Anyway I haven't seen or heard from you in god knows how long. Just please tell me that your all right.-SM 

I'm fine, Sebby. We do need to discuss a few things later though.-JM 

And that was that. Jim was finally telling everyone that he was dying. And by everyone he means Sherlock, John, who already knew, and Sebby.

There John Watson sat. Contemplating if he should tell his parents. His parents who hated him. His parents who didn't accept his as gay. His parents who didn't even show up his graduation. 

"You should tell them." Greg stated his opinion on the matter as he sat next to John in his small apartment. "I'm sure your right." John finally said. 

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Jim?" Sebastian asked once his boyfriend finally came to see him for the first time in two months. 

"Sebby I'm dying." Jim said rather bluntly, as if he wasn't afraid it worried at all. Which in fact was a lie, he was scared shitless but he wouldn't let anyone know that. 

"Oh God." Sebastian wrapped his large arms around Jim's small frame. "How much longer do you have?" 

"Not long, Tiger. I love you though." Jim smiled at the larger man, blue eyes meeting brown ones. "I love you too." Sebastian kissed James. 

Short and sweet, Rough and hard, Crazy and wild. Not this time. This time it was full of love. Sweet and caring. As much Jim loved Sherlock, he loved Sebastian just as much. He was there for him when nobody else was. 

Sebby broke away slowly and rested his forehead against Jim's "I love you." Jim panted, out of breath, "I love you." 

"Sherlock." Mycroft said as he entered the room. Sherlock looked up from his book and directly at his brother. 

"What?" He sneered bitterly. With an eye roll and a tut Mycroft sat across from him and pondered "what are you going to do?" 

"I'd rather not think about it." Sherlock admitted to his brother. "I no you don't but it's closer that you think. Both of those boys are dying. They are in deaths doorway and you know it. You have them both wrapped around your finger and vice versa." 

"Well than I guess I'll go with them." He slammed his book down and walked up to his room. 

Lyrics of the Chapter:   
At the curtain's call   
It's the last of all   
When the lights fade out   
All the sinners crawl.   
So they dug your grave,   
And the masquerade   
Will come calling out   
At the mess you made.   
Don't want to let you down   
But I am hell bound   
Though this is all for you   
Don't want to hide the truth   
~Demons by Imagine Dragons.


	7. Part 7

"This story is so sad." Riley wiped a few stray tears from her eyes and grabbed a bag a chips from the coffee table and munching on them. 

"It's one of the best love stories you'll ever hear." Greg said simply before looking at Mycroft to continue. 

"I don't think this bet it going to last much longer, brother." Lucifer looked at Michael rather bored. Michael gave a small smile and blew his nose into a tissue and whipped his tears "how is this not getting to you?" 

"Because it's not." The Angel answered in a bored tone. "Are you heartless? This is horrible." 

Three weeks passed without much event. Things went on as usual. John got worse, Jim got worse, Sherlock got more and more depressed. At this point there was no help for any of them. 

Come to the park if convenient. If inconvenient, come anyway-SH. 

John stopped eating his sandwich mid bite and read Sherlock's text. With a small smile he stood up and grabbed his jacket, keys, and the rest of his sandwich and heading to the park. 

Jin on the other hand was reading a book. Nothing important just some nonsense reading to take his mind off things. When his phone buzzed he marked his spot with a pink sticky note and read the new message from Sherlock. 

"Hello boys." Sherlock was sitting on a swing. He'd been there for around three hours now working on his plan. 

"What new, Sherly?" Jim smiled sitting on the ground in front of him. "Sit down, John." Sherlock ordered. Obligated, John sat next to Jim waiting for Sherlock to say what was on his mind, which he had to do eventually. 

"There's something that I need to say. I love you both. So so much. I can't imagine my life without either of you. I know of both of your conditions, this is why when you die I'm planning to go to. I couldn't live knowing that the two people I love the most are gone. Don't argue this." Sherlock concluded. 

"Sherlock......." John started but trailed off, not knowing what to say. 

"As you wish." Jim quoted The Princess Bride, knowing it was Sherlock's favourite childhood movie. Sherlock smiled a little. 

"There's more. I've told both of you that I love you. More than a platonic relationship. I I could have a future with you. Sadly this isn't how it works. My parents wish me to marry but I'm torn. I love you both and yah I could marry you both." 

John's face broke. He couldn't handle it anymore. With tears running how his face he sobbed into his knees, pulling them close to his chest. "God damnit! Sherlock I have a week! There's nothing else they can do. It grew at an alarming rate and it's to..." He fell unconscious. 

Lights. 

Sirens. 

Yelling. 

Crying.  

Dying. 

Three days. After three days John Hamish Watson's heart beat for the final time. His father was angry at God, his sister and mother cried. 

For Sherlock and Jim, the world ended. Tears filled the world as the they prepared the body for the funeral which would be in three days time. 

"I know he loved you both, would you please speak at the funeral?" John's mother asked through tears. "Of corse." They answered. 

The three dad passed very fast and soon enough the Holmes' we're getting in their car to attend the funeral of 19 year old John. 

Sherlock sat at the front with Jim.   
"Jim would you like to go first?" He nodded before going up to the podium and staring at the casket. 

"Where to start? John was one of my childhood best friends. We spent a lot of time together with Sherlock. I remember when he told me that he had cancer. I didn't really know how to take it. He said that he had two years left, not two weeks. We were waiting for Sherlock to wake up from his coma. They say that the only goodbye that is painful is when you know that you'll never say hello again. This is why saying goodbye to John is the hardest right now. Knowing that he'll never say hello again. I don't want to bore you so I'll keep it short. John was my best friend. He will be truly missed." Jim concluded walked back to his seat rather quick and pushing Sherlock up. 

"Hello. John Watson was an amazing person. I loved his so much. He had half my heart and it will forever be his. I know how much John loved Greenday so I'll quote them 'so take the photographs and still frames in your mind. Keep it on the shelf in good health and good time. It's something unpredictable but in the end is right' John loved this song. This is the hardest thing over ever had to do. People wanted me that I needed to be carful, that I needed to keep him self. I did a shit pour job of that now didn't I? Goodbye John Hamish Watson. Goodbye my almost lover. Goodbye." 

 

Lyrics of the Chapter:   
"Goodbye my almost lover   
Goodbye my hopeless dream    
I'm trying not to think about you   
Can't you just let me be."   
~A Fine Frenzy, Almost Lover


	8. Part 8

"What the heaven just happened?!" Michael shouted worriedly at his brother. "We'll think of something." Lucifer sat on a chair. Michael sat opposite him "well then let's do it fast!" 

They though and thought and though until finally Michael shouted out his last idea "we could turn him into the moon? You know he always lite up the dark?" He sounded unsure of himself. "That's actually a good idea!" Lucifer smiled 

"Turning John into the moon?" Michael repeated. With a nod Lucifer said "that just might be crazy enough to work."

So that's what they did. Taking the spirt of John and some of his essence, they turned John into the moon.  (a/n- idk where this whole moon idea came from but it just sorta happened so lol idk.) 

"Sebastian! We need to talk." Jim called as he cleaned up the blood from around his mouth. A few moment later Sebastian poked his head trough the crack in the door and saw Jim atop his oversized bed with black duvet wrapped around him and a blood spotted napkin in his left hand. 

"Come in. Sit..." He was interrupted mid sentence to cough once more. His coughing became more frequent and more painful. "Down." He finished. 

Sebastian sat next to the man and looked at him with sad, yet curious blue eyes. Something inside Jim broke at the look of him and the knowledge of what he was about to do. He loved this man a lot but Sherlock, oh Sherlock had stolen his heart and he would let it go. 

"I don't have very long, Sebby. I don't want you to pine over me once in six feet under. I want you to find somebody else. I want you to love again. This is why I'm breaking up with you, for your own good. I love you so so much but please promise me one thing?" With tears in his eyes Sebastian nodded "anything." 

"Wear this, until the day you stop loving me, wear this." Jim handed his a solid gold ring. It looked much like precious from Lord Of The Rings, just a small gold band that had been passed down from his mother. 

"Is this your way of preposing?" Sebastian took the ring from Jim and slipped it onto his right ring finger, it was a perfect fit. "Kinda. The day you stop loving me is the day you can take it off." 

"That day will never come." Sebastian kissed the smaller man. Sweetly. Softly. Lovingly. 

Their last night together they made love. Not rough hard sex like they usually did, no slow sweet passionate love. 

"Goodbye Sebastian Moran. Half my heart will always be yours." Jim whispered as he watched, with tear filled chocolate eyes, Sebby leave for the last time.  

Sherlock came over the next day to find Jim crying in a bloody, heap on the bathroom floor. Running over to the man he cleaned him up and got him into bed, by this time Jim had stopped crying. 

Sherlock snuggled next to him, holding him close as Jim calmed down. Their breath was the only noise filling the room. 

"Sherlock, can I ask you something?" Jim asked, looking at his nightstand at the navy blue box that held a ring. 

"Anything." Jim took a deep breath and made a grab for the box. He handed it to Sherlock and said "open it." 

Sherlock opened the box and gasped "yes." 

Lyrics Of The Chapter:   
"This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood. It's nothing but some feelings that this old dog kicked up.   
Now I will love you, baby, always. And I'll be there forever and a day, always. I'll be there till the stars don't shine, till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme. And I know that when I die you'll be on my mind and I'll love you always." ~Always from Bon Jovi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the Moon idea!!!!!????!?!? Idk it just sorta happened. Like idk... kinda weird but ya know....  
> Thanks for reading an stuff!!!! Lots of love!!!!!!!!


	9. Part 9

"Sherlock and James Moriarty-Holmes." With a small smiled Jim placed a kiss on Sherlock's collar bone. 

"I notice that you're wearing two rings. Who's the other one from?" Sherlock asked softly. Jim looked down at his right hand and saw the ring. The ring that matched Sebastian's. 

"My other love. Sebastian. He had a matching one. Who's your other one from?" Jim took Sherlock's left hand into his and kissed the knuckle. 

"John. He's wearing the other one." 

______________________________________________________________

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing.   
Watch you smile while your sleeping.   
While your far away and dreaming.   
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.   
I could stay lost in this moment forever.   
Every moment with you is a moment I treasure. 

"How did I find somebody as great as you?" Jim asked kissing Sherlock. Time was running short and they both knew it. 

"I love you." 

"Obviously." Jim smirked up at his husband. With an eye roll Sherlock said "maybe obviously will be out always." 

"Obviously." 

"Obviously." 

I Don't wanna close my eyes   
I Don't fall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you baby   
And I don't want to miss a thing. 

 

A month passed. In that time Jim got put on bed rest, not wanting to be put into a hospital and leave Sherlock. They had discussed what Sherlock was todo once Jim was gone. 

"I want you to love again. Just like John said find someone who makes you happy but don't forget." Sherlock refused. He refused to go on with life without John and Jim. He couldn't. He wouldn't. 

"I said it once and I'll say it again. You go and I'm going with you. That's that." 

"Sherlock. Please it may be to late for me but you have lots ahead of you. Please." Jim begged. He didn't want Sherlock to end it. He wanted him to have a long long life. 

"You can't change my mind." 

'Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream would never do   
I'd still miss you, baby   
And I don't want to miss a thing. 

"Dad! This is so sad." Riley wiped her tears with the back of her hand and clung closer to Greg who had shed a few tears as well. 

"I told you it was sad." Mycroft wiped his eyes with a tissue and continued the story. 

"This is it Sherlock. Tonight is my last." Jim barley got out as he was thrown into a fit of coughing blood streaming out. He couldn't even sit up on his anymore. 

Sherlock held Jim close. Not letting him go. He knew that this was the last time he would ever get to hold the man who held half of his heart in his weak, shaking hands. 

Time passed to quickly so as Jim's breathing became rare Sherlock grabbed the bottle of pills from his night stand and emptied the contents into his mouth. Downing a glass of water he turned back to Jim and pulled his onto his chest. 

With tears falling steady down his face Sherlock whispered "I love you." 

Jim got his last ounce of strength he could muster and said, barley audible but Sherlock could hear it "obviously, Sherlock." 

Lyrics of the chapter:   
"I don't want to fall close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss and thing." ~ I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith.


	10. Final Chapter

"That's that, Lucifer." Michael whispered as both Sherlock and Jim's hearts stopped beating. "Looks like you win." Lucifer shown his head "nobody wins something like this. Yes I did but no. It didn't count." 

"What do we do with them?" Michael asked dumbly. Lucifer gave him a 'really' look and said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it easily could have been, "The sun and the stars. John is the moon, Jim will be the stars, distant but always visible, and Sherlock will be the sun, seemingly untouchable and very hot." 

"Sherlock!" Mycroft yelled walking into the house Sherlock shared with Jim since they were married. He got no answer "James?!" Again no answer. 

He searched the house before coming to the last room, their bedroom. He slowly opens the door and falls to his knees at what he saw. 

Jim was wrapped in Sherlock's arms curled up on his chest as if he was a cat. There was a thick, red duvet wrapped around them, blood on the pillow and blanket. Both were motionless. 

Sherlock really did it. Mycroft though. He saw the empty bottle of pills and knocked over glass on the nightstand. 

"Mum. Sherlock did it." He said simply. 

If your reading this then we are dead. I know there will be someone who might mourn me so the only thing I have to say is I had to. I had to go with him. I couldn't live without him. Not even one day could I do it. Just know that I got my wish. Please cremate our bodies. Together we with to be forever. Do what you wish with them from there just so long as we're together forever. I loved him so much. ~Sherlock Moriarty Holmes. 

"Why would you tell me that?!" Riley cried into Greg's shoulder. Greg wiped her tears and a few of his own. 

"You asked." Mycroft stood "I've got to do some stuff. I'll be back." He said stood and walked up the the stairs to the attic where he kept a sliver pot. 

"Hello Sherlock. James. Riley never got to know you but I think she would have loved you. I just told her the story. Well anyway it's been 20 years. I've married Greg like you though I would, we have a beautiful daughter. I haven't been up here in 15 years. Mum is in a resting home. Dad passed five years ago. That's all that's happened. Well I'll see you later, brother mine." 

 

Lyrics of the chapter:   
"I've seen your flag on the Marble Arch. Love is not a victory march   
It's a cold and it's a broken   
Hallelujah." ~Hallelujah by Landon Austin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg hey guys!!!!!!!! So what did you think?!?!?!?? Gosh that was soooo sad and it hurts me that it's over because I've loved loved LOVED writing this sooooo much. All of you are so great and I thank you for reading this. I love you all so much and this story was my baby and now it's oveR
> 
> Live long and prosper   
> Keep calm and read on   
> My the force be with you   
> All you need is love but fanfiction is pretty great too. 
> 
> MK out. 
> 
>  
> 
> It hurt knowing that I'll never say that again as the author of this book. It's over. 


End file.
